He Started as my Patient
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Minister of Defense who is the resident window jumper and bullet catcher of the Empire gets scared by his doctor. Warning: Modern setting


Title: He Started as My Patient

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Media journalist piled outside Capital's Cathedral for the once a year event where the Imperial Lords and Ministers does their attendance to the Imperial Congress.

When the Emperor walked out with the Altirk earl and the Duke of Sistina, who now holds the Bulltava, Dartania and Sistina territories or country, he is named as the new Minister of Defense, higher than the Chancellor since chancellor only serves as the judge of all the Lord's disputes.

When they heard a gunshot, immediately the minister of defense jumped to protect the Emperor who is his best friend, the bullet which is aimed for the monarch's chest was covered by the minister by his shoulder and now he is bleeding, the Emperor's security went to protect him while the Minister's own mobbed him and pulled out their rifles, his other deployed staff went on to proceed with the assailant who is dressed as journalist.

The Imperial security was a little loose, "I'll have Lassic to deal with the Security, they need more training" said by the young minister who is being escorted in the Emperor's office, the chancellor or the wife of the Emperor thanked the man.

The Minister clad in his combat uniform, his uniform top which is a plain jungle green in color, his sleeves has been folded up to his arm, his shoulder were full of patches of his own country and territories and the same time his Imperial patch to let know he is an ally, his five star rank placed on his front shirt, his name patch on his chest with his rank on his full neck Velcro collar, shoulder full of military insignia and another on the middle of his shirt there was front rank slide epaulette clinging on his placket. His top neatly tucked on his pants which was secured by his belt buckle, his own gun is strapped on his white leather with gold buckle shoulder holster, his pants neatly tucked on his boots, his clothes matched his men who's looking worried over him.

The young blonde lady doctor strides in with her cute white short thigh length pencil skirt and fitting blouse, her sexy and dangerously killer skirt is covered by her lab coat, "I should've know" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Hi doc" he gave a fearful smile.

"Okay, everyone, out. And you" pointing at him, "Strip" with that the military men went out in frenzy after their superior shot them a look stating, 'maybe she'll let me live'.

He complied and took off his top however he can't move his arm because of the wound, she sighed and helped him take his shirt off.

"I can't believe you're already back, you were just here yesterday!" she complained.

"For the record I did not jump to any windows" the Minister pouted.

"Theo Cornaro, you might me the second highest man in this Empire, but please take care of yourself" she sighed.

"Thank for the concern, but in my defense I saved the Alexis from the shot earlier" he pointed.

"But who is going to save you?" she challenged.

Then he grinned, "You" she blushed at him, she looked down seeing his pants bloodied by his state but it wasn't the case she blushed redder, she saw the bulge going to the side of his pants and remembered when she took his medical examination way back and the bare sight of his manhood when he was admitted and she needed to get his overall check up, she remembered the circumference which she shamelessly muttered a 'wow' and he thanked her, that was the most embarrassing moment in her career.

"Can you stop flirting?" he groaned.

"I'm not…" he pouted, "I'm speaking honest truth, you're the great doctor Siluca Meletes!" he said.

"Save the complements" rolling her eyes and sat across him in closer since she's removing the bullet and the same time stitching him.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked and she blushed ignoring the question which earned her a sigh.

Meanwhile outside, "Is she the doctor which boss is smitten with?" one of the soldiers gossiped with another, Theo's right hand man and secretary Juzel Rossini snorted at the fact his boss is really smitten with the feisty doctor who he claimed grabbed and squeezed his private to get him to shut up with his nonsense jokes.

The nurses who are gossiping by the station knew about the Minister liking their lady boss, whispered to each other, "Men in Sistina are natural born smooth talker" it was a known stereotype and they claimed that the Doctor also has feelings for the minister who liked jumping on windows, she cares deeply whenever he's hurt and would immediately went to see if he's okay even though it is her precious day off just like right now.

The Emperor himself and his wife together with the Earl of Altirk and the Queen of Haman tries to match them but the lady doctor is really stubborn and does things that she can avoid their little match making.

* * *

Clearly everyone knows about the lady doctor's wall paper over her phone and personal computer in her office which contains her candid picture with the Minister from one of the Imperial banquet since she is an important figure in the medical field.

They accidentally saw her private photos after she accidently opened her laptop while still connected to the projector and her phone ringing showing the screen saver after the screen lit up.

Theo on the other hand would stare at his personal computer or phone for an hour whenever he has time and would sigh pathetically to her picture. Theo after days learned that that day where he got shot it was her day off and she rushed to see him despite it was her off duty.

He he wanted to make it up to her and he decided to contact a friend who would give him a big help.

* * *

Siluca Meletes who is currently in her office dealing with the paper works while her assistant brings in more, suddenly there is a knock on her door, "Come in" she called.

And the delivery man was covered with variety colors of roses, it was a huge bouquet which made the poor man have a hard time carrying it, it has light and dark pink, peach, lavender, cream, the yellow roses with red tip. Telling the delivery man who is in military uniform identical to Theo's she snorted, she asked to put the huge bouquet on the other table then he handed her another box full of chocolates and treats, she rolled her eyes knowing it was from a certain man who likes to jump out windows.

Takingthe note placed at the center of the bouquet she smiled to herself, and read it, _"Peach, cream and dark pink, means I appreciate what you do for me, Lavender means your charm got the better of me which made me fell love at first sight, light pink means my admiration to you since you are graceful and sweet in your own ways, Red, means your beauty, courage and passion which gave me great respect to what you do and what you are, and lastly the Yellow with red tip means I fell in love with you. I know you think this is a joke but it's not. I hope I would get a chance because I like you not because of your beauty but your personality"_ it reads, she has to bite her lip and smile to herself.

She can't deny she also liked the man, he is sweet and would give her dorky jokes which she finds funny, he offers dinner and when he can he makes her one and bring her some.

Placing the bouquet of flowers on her table, fixing it in place since it came with a beautiful glass transparent decorated vase and ribbons around, sitting back to her chair she thought of calling up the man himself, pulling her phone up and dialed him, within the second ring he picked it up and greeted her enthusiastically, "Can we video chat?" he asked, "I want to see your face" he told and she complied.

Clearly the man is really in love with her and the nurses outside are all amused with her smile since she can be seen through her glass wall, the nurses and her co doctors are gossiping.

They all got more amused when the Chancellor and renowned actress who's the wife of the Altirk Earl, they were close senior and friends of the resident head doctor Siluca.

The two ladies took a selfie while in their background is Siluca's back which they can see who she is talking to through her screen, the elegant arrangement of roses as well can be seen.

* * *

Siluca Meletes was shocked by the afternoon when she saw her photo taken by the two older ladies with a caption, "Office Romance part 1: Resident Window jumper patient sends out best friends flowers"

Things went haywire there after seeing the Hero of Sistina courting the famous doctor.

But since Siluca wanted to top her friend's post she posted her own, it was a private photo where she went to Sistina upon his insistence and brought her there, they went out hiking on the beautiful mountain and camped there, Theo wearing his usual cargo pants tucked on his boots, only wearing his shirt on instead, with his knife at his hip, wrapping his arm around Siluca's shoulder who is wearing his jacket and she's wearing short shorts.

"Totally getting this guy for the apocalypse, he cooks, he builds and he's warm" she joked, she thought he doesn't go online much but moments after she posted he replied which made her flush to the roots and embarrassed of what she said.

"My crew said otherwise" with a cry laughing emoji, "They only put you as the excuse because they called me a cold blooded captain" with another set of laughing emoji.

Until Alexis and Villar got involved to their social media shenanigan, "This was taken seconds ago, hope you get this guy laid soon so he would stop picking on the Imperial security" this one was posted by the Emperor himself where Theo doesn't have any top and showed his broad shoulder and sweaty chest and rock hard washboard abdomen, his hands on his hips and he's only wearing his combat pants and boots on.

* * *

"Hi" greeted by the Minister with a smile, he was holding a bouquet of red roses and a cake at the other, she greeted him with a kiss which shocked the others, they don't know their current status but after the gesture they can safely say they are now together.

"Let's go?" he asked, it was rare of him to wear a three piece suit since he would always wear his uniform.

But this time he's picking her up to his own personal agenda since he's in his week off and he wanted to spend time with her.

She took the flower and shifted it to her other arm and held Theo's other hand.

Juzel at the back following his superior since he is in duty for his protection took a quick photo of the now couple, "This all started when became her patient" he snorted and the other military personnel gave each other high fives knowing they'll have someone to ask help whenever their superior is not in the mood.

"You mean grope right?" Petr looked him.

"What grope?" Siluca's medical colleagues, Laura, Colleen and Helga asked grinning.

"Ladies they met like this" Moreno started his story telling.

~END?~


End file.
